Ash and his Dragons
by PokemonBuzz
Summary: Ash Ketchum always wanted to be a dragon master, not getting a Pokemon from Professor Oak made his dream harder to achieve, but with the help of his newly found Pokemon, he will become the greatest of them all.


I've decided to write a story about Ash dreaming of being a dragon master, since there are very little stories about that.

* * *

Ash had always wanted to be a dragon master. Dragon Pokemon fascinated him, their power and speed amazed him. Ash wanted to become a dragon master ever since he saw Dragon Master Lance battle against Bruno, of the Kanto Elite 4.

Ash thought that Lance's Dragonite was the coolest Pokemon ever. Lance's Dragonite took attack after attack, without even fainting of exhaustion.

Ash dreamed of having his own Dragonite and beating Lance in a battle.

When he visited Professor Oak to learn more about dragon Pokemon, he always played with the Charmander that Professor Oak raised for new trainers.

He loved playing with the Charmander, and their bond grew with each other over the years.

Ash studied dragons at every possible moment, Ash's favorite dragon Pokemon was Dragonite, since Lance owned one, and Lance's Dragonite was very strong.

Ash wanted his starter Pokemon to be the Charmander he played with at Professor Oak's lab, but little did he know that it wouldn't happen.

* * *

Ash was currently watching a Pokemon match between Lance and Agatha of the Kanto Elite 4. Agatha was powerful, but her Gengar was no match for Lance's Dragonite. Lance's Dragonite was using Dragon Rush.

"Ash! Do you know what time it is!? It's 11:00 and if you don't go to bed, you'll be late!" Ash's mother shouted from the living room. "Alright," Ash groaned closing the TV.

Ash knew that if he stayed up watching TV, he would be late for the starter Pokemon he was getting.

Ash jumped onto his bed, and pulled the covers over his body. He closed his eyes and started to sleep, and he dreamed of battling with Charmander.

"Charmander, I choose you," he shouted in his dream. In the real world, he grabbed his Voltorb alarm clock and threw it across the room, smashing it against the beige colored wall. Charmander came out with a flash, and Charmander jumped onto the field.

"Charmander, use Ember," he continued smiling dreamily in the real world. He pointed with his finger to the Charmander poster he hung up on his wall, and he dropped his hand after an hour.

Ash continued sleeping until the next morning.

* * *

Ash woke up rubbing his eyes. He took one look at the smashed up Voltorb alarm clock and shouted.

"I'm going to be late!" Ash cried out frantically. Ash got dressed in his usual outfit in what seemed like a record time. Ash wore a red shirt with a dragon emblem of two dragons reaching out to hold a yin and yang Pokeball on the center. Over the red shirt, he wore a black hooded cape that went up to his thighs. The cape had a shadow of a dragon on the back. For his legs, he wore black cargo pants that covered both of his legs completely. He wore black combat boots for his feet.

Ash didn't even care about breakfast as he ran all the way to Professor Oak's lab in under five minutes. Professor Oak's lab was almost a mile away from his house, so he arrived at the lab panting.

Ash knocked on the door and was answered by Professor Oak. Professor Oak saw him panting crazily, so he gave him a glass of water. Ash finished it in 5 seconds and relaxed.

"I'm here for my Pokemon," Ash announced to Professor Oak who looked guilty. "I'm sorry Ash, but I don't have any Pokemon left, so you'll have to wait until next year for the next batch of Pokemon," Professor Oak replied looking guiltily at the floor.

Ash's face immediately formed a frown. His head faced the floor and he had a shadow over his face that covered his eyes."Ok, I guess I can wait until next year,"Ash sulked.

Ash walked out of Professor Oak's lab slowly and started to walk to the forest.

"Hurry up Botch! We can't let the rare package escape! The boss will be furious with us for losing such a rare Pokemon,"Ash heard from behind a bush."It's Butch!" he heard, though the voice sounded different. Ash saw the bush rustle and a small quadrupedal Pokemon with black fur covering its head and neck, concealing everything but its mouth from view ran out of it. The black fur around its neck had 6 purple spots encircling it, which resembled bruises. There was hair on top of its head that resembled a horn and it had a short tail.

When it saw Ash, it bolted towards him and knocked him over. "It's okay, little guy. I won't hurt you. You've got some nasty bruises there, I'll heal them for you okay," Ash said softly, calming the alarmed Pokemon down.

The Pokemon nodded and Ash ran to Professor Oak's lab as quick as he could.


End file.
